


Blue-eyed Boy

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, Implied abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: You learn from your relationships (idk what to write so I won't reveal too much)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's important to know that the You at the beginning is not Vic, it's some other guy!

 

I used to be blue-eyed. Both literally and figuratively. I was naive, easy to fool and ready to believe. I saw the good in people, and that's what I saw in you too. Until I learned that you weren't a good person  at all.

You taught me something. You taught me how to lie. It started slow but like a snowball it got bigger and bigger and eventually I felt like I wasn't in control anymore. Although that was the case in our relationship anyways. I wasn't in control.

 I lied to everyone. To people at work. To my friends. To my family.

_I'm fine.  
_

_I know it's been a while since we saw, I've been busy._

_I fell and hit my head on the table corner._

_**We** decided to skip the party._

_Of course I'm happy._

_I'm just so clumsy._

But then after a while I started to lie to you too.

_I was working overtime at the cafe._

_He? Vic's just a client, a regular._

_You have nothing to worry about._

_Me and Vic barely speak._

_I spent the night at my parent's, mum insisted._

_**I love you.** _

I lied to you. But I didn't feel bad about it because I had learnt that you were lying to me the whole time. And your lie wasn't small either.

_I love you._

You used to say that to me often. At first I believed you were telling the truth but then I learned that you don't do the things you do to someone you love. You don't lie to someone you love. You're supposed to care and protect the ones you love.

Vic taught me that.

Vic taught me how it feels to love and be loved. Now that I know, I'm starting to doubt if I ever felt it for you in the first place. But I'm certain I love Vic. And I truly think he loves me too.

I can't know for sure because I'm not the naive boy I used to be before I met you. I know even the nicest ones and the ones closest to you can turn against you. I'm not foolish anymore but there's still a small part of that boy left. A small part that believes in happy endings and love, and it makes me feel really happy to know that you didn't completely succeed in killing that boy. You weren't able to ruin everything.

I think that with Vic's help I might be able to bring a bigger part of that boy back.

And maybe Vic could be my happy ending.

 


End file.
